


Bold Proposition

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Humor, yatsuhashi to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Coco makes a bold proposition of Sun.





	Bold Proposition

“Hey dude, mind if I feel your abs?”

Sun froze in place, and then turned slowly.  “Say what?”

“Your abs!” a short brunette commanded.  “I need to feel them.”

“Whoa, Coco!  You can’t just run around demanding to feel people up!” exclaimed a tall man with a buzzcut.  Swiftly, he slid his hands under the woman’s armpits and lifted her clear of the ground.

“Yatsuhashi!” the woman shouted.  “Put me down!”  She kicked madly, though the man held her far enough away to be out of range of her heeled boots.

“I am so sorry about my teammate,” Yatsuhashi apologized, ignoring her protests.  “Coco is a little punch drunk right now from our team winning our match.  I’ll get her out of your hair.  Again, I’m so sorry!”

“No problem!”  Sun shrugged.  “Happens all the time actually.  Though she’s certainly the boldest one so far.”

The tall man let out a nervous laugh.  “Well, anyway… good luck on your match!”

“Thanks, man!”

Sun watched with curiosity and deep amusement as Yatsuhashi carted Coco away.

“What are you doing?!” he heard her yell.  “I need to know!  For  _science!_ ”

“Sure, sure,” Yatsuhashi agreed, before they were out of earshot.

Neptune whistled as his partner rejoined him.  “You sure are popular with the ladies.”

The faunus let out a laugh.  “Sure am!”


End file.
